


Teddy Bear

by izzymm2018



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: And he's a little creepy, But he's still hot, Eugene is kind of a recluse, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Onesies, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzymm2018/pseuds/izzymm2018
Summary: On a dark night, you meet a handsome, mysterious stranger named Eugene.Deciding to take a chance, you decide to have fun with this mysterious and sensual stranger.





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you think it's good! 

\--12:00 A.M.--

        You slowly walked down the dusty road, an eerie darkness surrounding you. Well, it was midnight, so darkness at this time wouldn't be unusual. 

        You sighed. The darkness may have been foreboding and macabre to others, but to you, it was beautiful. You relished the dark. Some would say you even worshipped it. If you were asked where your favorite place to go was, you would say in your room, under the covers, with all the lights off. Sounds depressing, right? But you didn't think so. The full moon was at its peak, and the crickets and the cicadas were conversing to each other in a fervorous rhythm. Somewhere in the distance you heard an owl hooting, and several bats. 

        You heard the characteristic screeching of the creatures, and sure enough, spotted them flying quickly through the trees. You considered yourself a bat. Now if only you could fly, like the bats could.

        It wasn't until about 5 minutes after walking for a little longer, when you saw a vibrant glow in the distance. "What in the world?" What could be emitting such a glow on this night? You walked further up and saw what it truly was. It was a funhouse. Well, it kind of looked like a funhouse. If some funhouses looked like  
large houses with a carnival-style entrance in the front. 

        "Let's see, Y/N. There's a funhouse in the middle of nowhere just waiting for someone to walk inside. Shall I continue down this dark, secluded path? Or should I go inside and see what fun awaits me? Hmmmmm. I CHOOSE THE FUNHOUSE!!!!"

        You eagerly walked up to the door and opened it, not prepared for the shock that would immediately scare you to no end. As soon as you walked in, you fell straight down through a trap door in the floor.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

        You soon realized that you were sliding down a slide. You zoomed down wherever you were going for a short while until the slide turned flat, and you were now sliding on your back. You started to slow, and finally, you came to a stop.

        You were still slightly in shock from the wild ride you had just experienced, and started gasping for breath, all while laughing at the same time. After coming to your senses, you sat up and looked at the room you were sitting in. You weren't looking around for long when you heard a voice. 

        "Hello, my little teddy bear."

        It was a male's voice, and it sounded smooth and seductive. You looked to where the source of the sound came from, and your eyes widened in shock and awe at what you discovered. 

        It was a man, lying on a large couch, surrounded by stuffed animals. He was holding a stuffed horse and a teddy bear, and there was a stuffed penguin behind him. He was wearing a zebra print onesie, and he was actually incredibly handsome. 

        He was evidently Asian, had chiseled features, and gorgeous jet black hair. "W-who are you?" You were intrigued by this handsome, but slightly eccentric looking man. "My name is Mr. Yang. But you can call me Eugene." He answered with a charming smile. "I own this house. I apologize for the scare when you first walked in. You're actually the first person who's come across this place. What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

        You walked a little closer and answered, "Oh, I was just taking one of my weekly nighttime walks. I love the darkness. It doesn't scare me." 

        He then smirked, and you were suddenly turned on by Eugene. He then responded, "Oh, God, where are my manners? I didn't even ask what your name was? Hehe, um...you are?"

        "Y/N. My name is Y/N."

        "Y/N." He repeated slowly, as if he was  cherishing the name. "You see, Y/N, living in this house out here can make a fella lonely and brooding. I made the funhouse entrance to attract someone, anyone, who might be interested in entering." "If you're so eager to meet people, why do you have a trap door? Doesn't that seem like you're forcing people to meet you?" He chuckled. "Little teddy bear, it's not forcing. I'm simply welcoming you into my home. And it's a slide! Who doesn't love slides?!" He exclaimed excitedly. You considered what he was saying, and decided that he was somewhat right. 

        He continued what he was explaining earlier. "As I was saying, a man get lonely all out here by himself. I've just been waiting for the perfect girl, or guy, to come across my house and meet me. And you, my precious little gem, have been the first person to ever come across this house." He slowly got up and made his way over to you. You could see now that he was much taller than you were. He had to be ay least 6 feet tall. He then took your hand and kissed it gently. "Pleased to meet you, Y/N." You immediately got chills down your spine, and not the bad kind. Eugene was alluring, and slowly, he was starting to arouse you. "Pleased to meet y-you as well E-Eugene." 

        He slowly started to walk in a circle around you, as if he was examining you. Despite his zebra print onesie, which was no doubt childlike, his movements were like a jungle cat, a panther eyeing its prey.  
Your breath hitched for a second and you stiffened when he stopped, right behind you, and moved so close you could feel his warm breath on your neck. His right arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you even closer to him, while his left hand caressed your cheek, slowly turning your head to face them. You gasped slightly when you got a better look at his face, his eyes in particular. They were a deep, deep brown, almost onyx black. They were beautiful and intoxicating.

        Smirking devilishly, he said in a husky, lust-driven voice, "Even though we've just met, I know you already fancy me, Y/N. I can sense it right now as we speak. You want me. Don't bother to deny it." What he was saying was true, and deep down you knew it. You've barely even known the guy for 10 minutes and already you wanted him to fuck you until you couldn't walk in the morning. Maybe it was just because you were a hormonal teenager and he was a sexy, grown man. But at the moment, you didn't really seem to care. "You're right, Eugene. I want you. I want you now."

        He then pulled you in towards his lips and kissed you. Your eyes widened at the contact, but almost immediately, you found yourself kissing him back. You felt electric sparks when you two were kissing. He was gentle and firm at the same time, and he caressed your cheek as if it was made of glass. Soon your tongues made contact. His tongue felt like silk and mooved smoothly across and over yours. 

        Suddenly, a feeling of intense lust and need came over you, and you started taking your clothes off, one by one, at lightning speed; Eugene, in one swift move, undid his onesie, revealing his naked body. 

        Your eyes widened at the beautiful sight in front of you. You had never seen a man naked before, but Eugene's body, including his manhood were truly and incredibly beautiful. His torso was perfectly toned and he had small trail of hair leading down to his penis, which you estimated to be about 8-9 inches long. It was fully erect and leaking precum. Kissing you again, he lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his torso, making sure he didn't enter you yet, and he carried you over and layed you down on the large couch. In a flash, he knocked all the stuffed animals to the side, and you realized the couch was actually bigger than you thought it was. 

        You had never acted like this to anyone, but then again, you had never been with a guy before. This would be your first time. You needed to tell him. "Eugene, wait!" He immediately stopped his actions and looked up, concern etched across his face. Reluctantly, you said, "I-I'm a virgin." His eyebrows raised slightly, and he moved closer and cupped his hands on your cheeks. He kissed you gently. "I'll make sure to be gentle. But if it hurts, just tell me, and I'll stop." You nodded your head. He started kissing your neck and nipping at it gently; your heart rate started to increase. He moved lower, sucking one of your nipples and gently taking it in his teeth while caressing your other breast with his hand. You gasped in pleasure. You couldn't take it anymore. You needed him inside you.

        "I'm ready, Eugene." He nodded and kissed you again. Slowly, he started to push inside you. You gasped, feeling his size starting to fill you. He peppered light kisses all on your cheeks, all while slowly pushing further into you. You cried out in pain when he was finally in all the way, and Eugene immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at you in concern. "Y/N, if this is hurting you, we -" But you didn't want to stop. "No, no, just keep going. I'll be okay." He obeyed your wishes, and slowly started thrusting. Eventually, the pain turned into pleasure, and you started panting loudly. "Faster! Harder!" You needed more. 

        Eugene increased his pace, and soon, was pounding into you mercilessly. You ran your fingers through his hair and you both looked into each other's eyes. Eugene started kissing and sucking your neck, sending you over the edge. "Eugene!" You felt a feeling deep inside you, and knew you were about to climax.  
"Eugene, I-I'm gonna..." "Yeah! Me too!" After one final thrust you both screamed out in pleasure, and Eugene collapsed onto you. You both were sweaty, and panting heavily. Eugene slowly pulled out of you. He leaned down and kissed you. "Y/N...that...was...amazing." He said between breaths. "It was incredible". You agreed, kissing him back. He moved behind you and wrapped his arms around you. You turned around so you could face him, and he pulled you closer. You felt very tired all of a sudden, and felt like you were going to fall asleep. With your eyes starting to close, Eugene kissed your forehead. 

"Goodnight, my teddy bear."


End file.
